A Battle of Kekkei Genkai: Ketsugan VS Paralysis Release
A Battle of Kekkei Genkai: Ketsugan VS Paralysis Release (血継限界の戦い：血眼対麻痺遁, Kekkei Genkai no Tatakai: Ketsugan tai Mahiton) is a roleplay between Pythonraptor and MiwakuAme. Encounter Miyuki Murakami was returning to Kagegakure from one of her solo missions, when she noticed an attractive blonde girl wearing an Akatsuki cloak. The Akatsuki is a dangerous criminal organization. I wonder who this person is? thought Miyuki as she went to approach the girl. Natsuki Kisetsu saw the girl coming towards her. She was annoyed at the moment and didn't need another pest in the way of her mission. "What do you want?" She asked. "You're an Akatsuki member, aren't you?" said Miyuki. "No, duh. Are you that stupid?" Natsuki smirked and secretly pulled out a kunai from her sleeve. "Don't screw around with me, you little prick," said Miyuki as she activated her Ketsugan, her eyes becoming red with black circles. Natsuki smirked again before storing away her kunai back into her sleeve. She also activated her kekkei genkai and made the hand signs for stage two of her Mahiton. At the last hand sign, Miyuki's shadow disappeared. "Good luck getting out of that mess! The only way you'll move, is if I give you back your shadow," Natsuki said and turned to walk away, but stopped in her tracks. "Now you know not to approach an Akatsuki member carelessly." As Natsuki turned to face Miyuki, Miyuki stared Natsuki in the eye, activating the paralysis ability of her Ketsugan. "And the only way you'll move, is if I release this paralysis technique," said Miyuki. "Well this is just great! Now we're both stuck, and you've just delayed my mission to find that Murakami person!" Hearing this aroused Miyuki's interest. "I'm a member of the Murakami Clan," she said. "Why do you want to find me?" "You're Miyuki? Well in that case..." Natsuki trailed off as she closed her eyes. When she did so, she was actually going into a spirit meeting with the Akatsuki members. "Deidara, Sasori! I found the Murakami. I need back up." Natsuki commanded in her spirit form. "I thought you could take her on by yourself, un!" Deidara replied. "Apparently we're both paralyzed right now." "We're on our way," said Sasori. Natsuki opened her eyes and a few moments later, Deidara and Sasori arrived. Damn it, thought Miyuki. I never expected this to be a three on one fight. Oh well. "I don't think I'll be able to fight paralyzed, so..." Miyuki activated her Saishū Ketsugan. Miyuki took control of Natsuki's nervous system, and forced her to release the Paralysis Release technique. Miyuki then activated her Yata Armor. "This technique creates a glowing red aura around me, which means, I don't have a shadow for you to take control of." "Natsuki, can you move yet?" Sasori asked while readying his chakra strings. A paralysis like this could be tricky to get out of. Natsuki thought. "Buy me some time!" She called to her two comrades. Deidara was the first to act as he reached for his clay and dropped a C3 bomb on Miyuki. "Guys don't look in her eyes! She'll paralyze you!" Natsuki warned. Sasori and Deidara nodded and Deidara dropped another C3 bomb on Miyuki. The clay bombs had very little effect on Miyuki, due to the strength of the armor that surrounded her. Biting her thumb and forming several hand seals, Miyuki summoned a large flock of "ravens, all the while staring Natsuki in the eye, keeping her paralyzed. Some of the ravens formed into two clones of Miyuki, evening the odds. The remainder of the ravens began to fly in circles around Deidara and Sasori and assaulted them with the horrible screeches that were their cries. The two Akatsuki members fell to the ground, screaming and convulsing in pain. Natsuki closed her eyes and tried spirit calling to her friend/lover, Sasuke. "Sasuke? Are you busy?" She asked. "No, Karin's flirting with me right now." He answered with annoyance in his tone. "I need help battling someone." "Fine, where are you?" He asked. "Near the outskirts of Kagegakure." "I'll teleport there by the body flame technique." Natsuki was still thinking of a plan to get out of her current state, when Sasuke appeared. He didn't make anytime for chat and activated his Sharingan. He knew all the Ketsugan's abilities and attcked with Amaterasu, knowing that even Miyuki's Yata Armor couldn't withstand the black flames. Her armor failed and while she was scrambling out of the fire, Natsuki broke free and was able to move again, never looking at Miyuki. Miyuki thought of a clever way to remove Sasuke from the battle. She used a genjutsu on the Uchiha, and made him believe he had the perfect opportunity to destroy Konoha. In the genjutsu, Konoha had been severely weakened by the Fourth Shinobi World War, and Sasuke could easily attack it with little resistance. "Sorry, Natsuki, but my revenge is more important than your silly battle," said Sasuke, teleporting away with the body flame technique. "Now, where were we?" Miyuki asked Natsuki. Natsuki activated the third stage of her Mahiton. Since Miyuki's armor had disappeared, Natsuki took the chance to steal her shadow once again. When she gained control over her shadow, she performed more hand seals and Miyuki slowly lost her free will and was under her control. Miyuki was not able to use her Ketsugan, and Natsuki ordered her to deactivate it. Natsuki reached for HQ with Miyuki following behind. The 'Miyuki' that Natsuki had captured suddenly dispersed into ravens, revealed to have been a raven clone. "Well, you seemed to have picked the wrong one," said Miyuki to Natsuki as more of her ravens flew around the latter, screeching at her. One of Miyuki's other raven clones formed several hand seals and used the Demonic Illusion: Torture by Fire on Natsuki, which she knew was the real one because of her Ketsugan. After torturing Natsuki for what seemed like days on end, Miyuki's clone used her Ketsugan's ability of manipulation of an opponent's nervous system, to force Natsuki to deactivate her Paralysis Release. Natsuki also turned out to be a clone. As a voice echoed around Miyuki. "Apparently, your Ketsugan was confused since it thought that a clone was actually me." She then performed an exclusive jutsu that only the members of Sentaku could use, Uramen, and appeared before Miyuki. "I can't die anyway." "I don't know about that," said Miyuki, as Natsuki saw her body slowly begin to burn. "You don't honestly think your clone could have deceived my Ketsugan, do you? I've had you trapped in a multiple-layered genjutsu from the time you began to talk to that Uchiha kid. I purposely let you believe that you had fooled my dōjutsu, in order to see what kind of technique you would use next. This, however, is the end of the rope for you. Kassatsujizai!" said the kunoichi as she activated one of her Saishū Ketsugan's ultimate techniques. Natsuki's skin began to turn black as necrosis was inflicted on her, which caused her to scream in agony. Since Natsuki used Uramen, her scream turned into an evil laugh and her skin, body cells and chakra returned to normal. "No matter what the circumstance, Uramen will take effect every time. You see, that's why people like me are so special. Only select shinobi are gifted with this jutsu, since it was made by the five kage. As of right now, none of the ninja arts work on me." Natsuki stated as acid clouds formed around her. "Once these touch you, they will eat away your skin and work their way on your bones. Their main goal, is the heart." Miyuki used her Saishu Ketsugan on Natsuki, only to have it reflected and casted on herself. "Did I mention that any attack you make on me is reflected? I guess I was to late, huh?" Natsuki said with a smirk. Due to the fact that the Kassatsujizai can be negated if one uses their own Saishū Ketsugan to block it, Miyuki was able to stop the Kassatsujizai from affecting her milliseconds before it began to take effect. Miyuki closed her eyes and formed the ram hand seal, before disappearing with the Long-Range Body Flicker Technique. She reappeared nearly twenty kilometers away from where Natsuki had been. Back at Natsuki's location, Miyuki's other raven clone spoke to Natsuki. "That technique is very impressive. However, the technique I am about to use is capable of bypassing it." Miyuki's clone then dispersed into ravens, which flew around Natsuki and screeched at her, thereby causing her pain and disorientation, before puffing away in a cloud of white smoke. Back at the real Miyuki's location, Miyuki's eyes began to bleed as she said, "Tendō." Several hundred feet above Natsuki, a fireball that was hotter than the sun formed and began to expand very rapidly, creating extreme temperatures as well as a shockwave that travelled at three hundred meters per second, as well as extreme wind pressure. Due to the fact that the technique mainly consisted of a shockwave that was pure wind pressure, as opposed to chakra, Natsuki's Uramen would have no effect on it, because the only ninjutsu involved was the fireball; the destructive part came from the shockwave which resulted. As the fireball came crashing down, a barrier surrounded Natsuki. The fireball froze as it touched Natsuki's barrier. "I forgot to mention that not only does ninja arts have no effect, nothing works." Natsuki said as she also created a barrier around Miyuki. It was the same barrier that had trapped the third Hokage during the attack on Konoha. With a minor tweaks, Natsuki managed to make it suck out chakra, and indestructible. Miyuki was trapped and her chakra was getting low. "I wonder what would happen if I left you there!" As she strengthened her own protective barrier. "My ravens also have the ability to cause hallucinations," said Miyuki as she appeared behind Natsuki. "That was the reason I had them screech at you before I used the Tendō, in order to make you see things. As she said this, the Miyuki that Natsuki had 'trapped' in the barrier became distorted, as it was only a hallucination that Natsuki had imagined. "That particular cry of my ravens is known as the 'Song of Death'. As she said this, Natsuki's ears began to bleed, and she felt excruciating pain in them, in addition to a ringing that was unbearably loud. Due to the attack on her auditory nerve, Natsuki's nerve signals were scrambled and she could not maintain Uramen, along with the barrier ninjutsu. Now that the Akatsuki member was vulnerable, Miyuki unsheathed her Tenshiken and used her Ken'nan to cause it to glow an intense crimson and appear to be on fire. "This technique has earned me the name 'Miyuki of the Bloody Sword'," Miyuki told Natsuki as she swung the sword in an arc toward the latter's head. Since it was forged from Chakra Metal, which was unaffected by any technique, none of Natsuki's barrier ninjutsu would have any effect on the sword. Natsuki would find the weapon nigh impossible to evade because of Miyuki's great speed and strength. "Two can play it that way." Natsuki said as she disappeared and created a reflective barrier around herself. The scenery around Miyuki changed into a funeral base. "What is this?" Miyuki asked. Natsuki answered, "This is the funeral of all the people that you've killed in your life." Out of anger towards the blonde, Miyuki appeared before Natsuki and swung at her with her katana. As soon as the blade touched the barrier, Natsuki and Miyuki's bodies switched around and the blade went through Miyuki's stomach. Natsuki then took the chance to bind her there and placed a sacred sutra on her. She then made another barrier around herself. Just before the Tenshiken impaled her, Miyuki extinguished the Chi Chakra on its blade, so that it wouldn't do any serious damage. She also managed to slow the weapon down with the Ketsugan, so her sword penetrated mere inches into her chest. I'm getting annoyed with this girl now, thought Miyuki. I'll finish this in one move. Miyuki looked at Natsuki and used the Amnesia Technique, erasing all Natsuki's memory of their encounter. Miyuki's jutsu took no effect on Natsuki. "When I created that barrier around myself, it made a barrier around my entire brain. Therefore you cannot tamper around with my mind. By the way, did I mention that my eyes have now become like a one way mirror? Although, the eyes that you just looked at are fake." Upon hearing Natsuki's statement, Miyuki's resolve hardened and she knew what she had to do. She activated the ability of her Ketsugan that allowed her to see the vital organs. Miyuki caused her Tenshiken to levitate in the air, and had it point itself at Natsuki's heart. The deadly weapon flew forward at an incredible velocity towards the blonde-haired girl, embedding itself halfway in her chest. This was because the sword was made of Chakra Metal, which made it immune to any and all chakra-based attacks, including Natsuki's barrier. Poof* The clone disappeared and voice came from behind Miyuki. "My clones are exactly like the original. That's why it's hard to tell from the real one." Miyuki swung her katana behind her, but the Natsuki also vanished in a puff of smoke. "Hitotsu, Futatsu, Mittsu. That's three versions of you I see. Well then, I will have to destroy all of you." Miyuki's Tenshiken hovered in the air, then glowed red and it spun in an eliptical arc, heading for Natsuki's clones. Category:Pythonraptor